LEMONS
by Zafiro98
Summary: Colección de lemons sobre personajes pertenecientes a Blue-Genesis en DeviantArt


Sora tenía un gran problema. Uno que la perseguía desde que había terminado en el presente. El color rojo.

Lo odiaba como si no hubiera un mañana, tanto que si pudiera borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, lo haría. No le gustaba verse en espejos por esa razón, pues siempre que lo hacía, sin falta, estarían esos irises carmesí observándola fijamente.

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Ella llegó temprano de Seinen, Jake seguía trabajando, Sora bajó para hacerse un café, y algo sucedió. De nuevo, ese fantasma, esa imagen del abogado que murió frente a ella cuando era apenas una niña.

El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá, una horrible y esquelética sonrisa en su rostro sin labios. La respiración se le cortó y cayó a sus rodillas. Esto no podía estar pasándole. La alfombra beige ahora estaba manchada con sangre fresca, asquerosa y repugnante sangre. El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia ella con sus piernas chuecas. La reacción de la albina fue esconder su rostro en sus piernas, en posición fetal sobre el suelo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se exaltó, lista para dar un golpe, pero cuando abrió los ojos no era el rostro muerto lo que vio. Eran ojos verdes neón y cabello rubio cenizo.

–Sora, ¿qué sucede?– La voz de su esposo estaba preocupada.

–Yo...– Repentinamente se sintió muy estúpida, –Yo... Yo no...–

Entonces lo volvió a ver, flotando sobre su esposo, la cabeza sin piel le quebraba la valentía con una mirada. Sora respiró de manera entrecortada y Jake supo, por sus ojos viendo a otra parte, qué era lo que estaba pasando. Odiaba verla así, no lo merecía, tenía que distraerla, y su idea en mente no estaba nada mal.

Se inclinó hacia el suelo un poco y capturó los labios de su esposa contra los suyos, sacándola del tren de pensamiento. Al principio no respondió, no hasta que cambió de posición y profundizo el beso.

No pudo evitarlo, Sora cerró los ojos y Jake aprovechó la oportunidad para hincarse frente a ella y trepar sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente la empujó al suelo, sobre la alfombra de la sala, y separó sus labios, sonriendo de manera victoriosa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de su esposa de manera lenta y torturadora.

–Jake...–

No sabía si el quejido de Sora era uno para que se detuviera o fuera más rápido. En todo caso, no hizo ninguna de las opciones, el hombre siguió con su dosis a su paso.

Pasó sus manos por debajo de la ligera camisa blanca y se la quitó con rapidez, dejando a su esposa... sin nada puesto. Vaya, había olvidado que no usaba sostén cuando estaba dentro de la casa, sola o con él. Claro, en su tiempo, en el pasado, no tenían atuendos como esos, y no le molestaba el hábito. Menos trabajo para él.

Su manos comenzaron a jugar con sus costados, ganando un gemido de Sora y una mueca que parecía como si hubiera tomado jugo de limón. Jake rió entre dientes, su esposa era sexy, pero sus reacciones no. Aún así la adoraba. Se deshizo de su propia vestimenta, más tarde siguieron los shorts de Sora y cuando estaba apunto de jalar su ropa interior para quitarla del camino, la albina habló.

–Hey, no tan rápido. Estamos en la sala, en el suelo.–

Jake rió una vez más y acercó su boca al oído de su mujer.

–¿No es más exitante así, linda?–

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sora y para cuando acordó estaba completamente desnuda. Respiró hondo, no estaba avergonzada, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a esta clase de cosas. Volteó a ver a Jake y, de nuevo, la cabeza estaba flotando sobre él. Un pequeño grito salió de su garganta.

Jake frunció el ceño y por instinto volteó hacía atrás, nada. Regresó su mirada a Sora, quien parecía aterrada repentinamente, y decidió distraerla. Mucho más.

–¡¿Eh?!– Su esposa se sorprendió cuando una placentera sensación recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que su esposo puso sus dedos en su intimidad. Frunció el ceño u apretó la quijada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –No en la... sala...–

Perfecto, estaba distraída.

Jake movía su mano de manera rítmica y cuando estaba seguro de que Sora estaba a punto de llegar al punto más alto, la retiro. Sora suspiró, aún con el ceño fruncido. Entonces otro ruido escapó de su garganta, esta vez un verdadero gemido.

Cuando abrió sus ojos su visión captó a su esposo sobre ella, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro algo sonrojado.

–¡¿Qué te pasa...?! Haciendo eso... sin... avisar...– La albina no podía pensar claramente. El movimiento de su esposo sobre ella era demasiado. No estaba segura si estaba haciendo un sonido o no, si si Jake le hablaba o no, se desconectó del mundo entero y repentinamente todo se volvió blanco, llegando al clímax.

Con varias y largas respiraciones hondas Sora fue capaz de volver a la realidad, aún afectada por el éxtasis de los actos anteriores. Jake estaba a su lado, viéndola y sonriendo. Ambos estaban sobre la alfombra de la sala.

–Te... odio...– Le dijo Sora, drenada de energía.

Jake acomodó un mechón de pelo blanco que tapaba parte de su cara, –Yo también te amo.–

Sora volteó a ver la habitación de reojo, no había nadie más que ellos dos. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras se acurrucaba con su esposo por un momento en el suelo.

Odiaba el color rojo, pero si estaba con Jake, probablemente sería capaz de soportarlo.


End file.
